The Life Beyond
by BlackFlameRose
Summary: After the fall of the dark kingdom, Link is given a choice. He chooses to continue on, abandoning his childhood despite Zelda's offer. What new will his life bring out of the ages of ruin? And with anything on the table, what is it that he truly wants?
1. The Calm After The Storm

**Fandom: **Zelda, Ocarina of Time

**Title**: The Life Beyond

**Summary:** After the fall of the dark kingdom, Link is given a choice. He chooses to continue on, abandoning his childhood despite Zelda's offer. What new will his life bring out of the ages of ruin? And with anything on the table, what is it that he truly wants?

**Disclaimer:** In my dreams I will own Zelda. Unfortunately that's the full extent of my rights on it.

**A/N**: For the very, VERY few of those that knew this story back the first time it was written many years ago, I am finally remaking it. This is my 4th try on my first uploaded story. Also, for all those who love this game I have a record of knowing the locations to all pieces of hearts, skulltulas, and can complete the entire game [with those] in 24 hours. Dark Link is simply referred to as Dark. Also, decided this time to make the chapters shorter and actually update…like more than once.

**WARNING**: Zelda and Sheik are 2 separate entities in this story. This story contains Shonen-ai aka Boy Love aka Gay couples. I fixed the issue of shedding Zelda in a undeserved negative light. This story might also other relationships that can probably be categorized as "Forbidden Love" [such as gayness]

**Pairings** May Include: Sheik/Link, Sheik/ Dark

Also, please **REVIEW**!

Chapter 1: The Calm after a Storm

The dark clouds around Hyruld had receded and all was finally well. The entities that have saved Hyruld from the dark power resided over the land, up in the heavens. It felt like time to return, to his old life, but this time, he was given a choice. The world he had left, or the world that time had brought him to. 7 years lost in the temple, frozen in time.

As she offered him his past, he reached out to her, stopping her from playing her family's ocarina, back in her hands "I am where I'm supposed to be" Without this time, he was still out of place, growing in a group of Kokiris to which he did not belong. The next few years would bring out the truth of his differences with them. Without all he'd done, without all he'd seen, what could he possibly do after such a long journey?

Light flared around them, transporting them back to ground. The temple of time sat before them, untarnished. Despite Zelda's hesitation, she allowed herself to put down the Ocarina, setting it in her possessions "If it is what you wish" Her smile was gentle. The hero of time deserved whatever he wanted. "It is time, is it not?" His eyes gazed at the inside as she spoke "Time to seal the gates"

The soft words came naturally "It is" Link said, moving into the temple. The light fell through the window glimmering on the surface of his mirror shield. As he walked forward to the pedestal everything he saw reminded him of the past; His journey as a child, seeing the inside of the Deku Tree, getting through Dodongo's cavern, exploring Jabu-Jabu. He'd gotten a best friend, a brother, and a fiancée.

As he walked past them he saw the elemental emblems. Light, the guide had been watching him in his travels through time itself. Forest, the close friends, a symbol of his past. Fire, his family, now not only a brother but an uncle, and godfather; the changes of time. Water, his fiancée, having been frozen in time as well, by the looks of it. Nothing had changed. Shadows, the ancestors, the distant future. And finally, Sand; the followers; the present.

Although the past was precious, it was only one piece of the puzzle "Are you sure?" He heard. He allowed himself to take a pause, before unsheathing the master sword and twirling it around in his hands to drive it into the pedestal for the last time. It was the last time he'd ever see it. It was all he needed as he turned, a light smile on his face "I guess it's time to say goodbye to this place"

"I guess it is" Said the Sheikan male, standing beside his princess. Link's eyes widened. This was. .. Sheik? But, he was under the impression that this was. This was Zelda? Standing beside herself. No, it couldn't be. At the puzzled gaze he had, Zelda explained "Sheik has been my guide, and has helped me hide and taught me to fight by his side. I could not reveal myself to you until the time was right so I wore the same garments" The truth was, with so much covered and his view so far away in the temple of time, he would have been mistaken by such clothing. Then again so much about them were different; hair color, length, shape, eyes, and many other details. Surprisingly enough their curves weren't that different, which considering Zelda's strong feminine qualities, was quite a feat for a man.

Link finally exited the chamber, watching as Zelda removed the Spiritual stones, the chamber door sliding shut behind him. "These must be returned to their proper place. Sheik?" He gladly wrapped the sacred stones in his bandages, concealing them from view "I will hold onto them until you are ready" He said, leaning into a slight bow.

"I guess it's time to be off" This time it was said by Zelda, as she turned and walked down the red carpet, to the ruins of the market town. Although it was all broken, the sun was shining on it for the first time since Ganon's invasion. All the pain, all the suffering just seemed like burnt wood. Fires spread in forests right before a new batch of living creatures invaded. As Zelda looked around, she bent over, the first flower raising its petals from the black ground.

And just like that, the pain was left behind. And then she changed the pace immediately, letting out a laugh. It seemed to startle the other two. She laughed and laughed and when she turned toward them they could see the tears in her eyes. "It's over, it's really over" She fell to her knees and cried, and laughed for several minutes. Sheik simply sat next to her and smiled. Link had been so focused on destroying the evil that he really had no idea what to do. This was a strange world and he'd seen the darkest corners of it, and now he'd see the brightest ones too. When she finally stopped, she stood, wiping the tears from her eyes. "It's time to go"

They walked over the collapsed bridge and looked at everything that they had protected, everything they worked to save. Now they could enjoy what it is they had to leave to protect. Zelda whistled loudly "There is work to be done" As she said this a white horse could be seen in the distance approaching them. Link called out to Epona with Saria's Ocarina. Both the horses came close and Link stroked Epona's main softly before mounting her. Zelda took a little longer, not having seen her house, Saphron, in a long time. Ganon had known their connection. Zelda had to hide from everyone, and as she leaned her head against her horse's Link saw that they were connected. Only then did she mount Saphron, Sheik getting on behind her.

Zelda led them to LonLon Ranch. Malon approached the strangers and as she realized who the one on the white horse was, she bowed. "My Princess!" It had been a long time since they had seen each other, only once in passing as Malon was there for her father's work. "Raise your head" She now said proudly. Sheik dropped down "It has been done." Malon almost yelped in anticipation, the joy on her face so great. "That evil man?" "Has been sealed away" Finished Link. "I have made preparations as you wished" Zelda said softly. Link paused. Had Malon been in contact with Zelda "What preparations?" He cocked an eyebrow.

Malon seemed to look at Sheik for the answer 'You didn't tell him?' So she hadn't seen Zelda, just Sheik. Otherwise is would blow their cover. To Ganon, Sheik was probably just a rat would he care if he got around.

"That doesn't matter. We need to get the word out soon. Before sun fall if we can. Tell them to meet here" Link and Zelda nodded their heads. Zelda took control at this point, as they got down from their horses "Link, you contact the Kokiri people. Sheik, you will get to the Zoras at the lake and Gerudo people while I contact the people of Kakariko and the Gorons." She then turned to Malon once again "We shall return soon" Malon bowed once again. "I look forward to this" A smile lighted itself on her face once again.

Zelda, slipping off the horse's back, then brought the reins to Malon "Take care of her" As they dropped safely into Malon's hands Zelda raised her Ocarina, playing the Bolero of Fire, it was just a moment before another tune joined in, this time the Serene of Water. Somehow despite the fact that he had played these melodies, it sounded so differently coming from them. Malon watched in amazement as the red and blue auras surrounded them. Link realized what he was meant to do, at a look from Sheik. He raised his Ocarina as well, gently blowing into it. As the green aura surrounded him he felt the warmth go through him, and his eyes slid closed as he played his last note.

Almost immediately the ring of his song was interrupted by a much lighter, quicker tune. His eyes reopened to see Saria perched on her branch, stopping her tune only to giggle and smile at him. "So it's been done. I always knew you were the one, Link" He smiled and started speaking "I was meant to send a message to" She jumped down, hand flat toward him, as though saying stop "It is not me who needs to know. As a sage the temple is my first priority. Go, tell the others"

He nodded and turned, running the other way. He looked back again only once to see her, perched on the branch at the entrance of the temple. He then went through the lost woods. He came across Mido, still looking upset because he was jealous of a young boy named Link who Saria had liked more a long time ago. He smiled. He didn't like Mido much when they were kids either, but Link wasn't that small anymore. "Why can't I find Saria?" Mido asked, sitting near the water.

Link came toward him "It's alright. She is protecting the temple of the forest. She makes sure that the monsters can never come back" Mido simply seemed to be confused about it "She used to be with the Deku Tree but after it passed…" Mido seemed to be pouting. He seemed to be ignorant of all the problems of Hyruld. He remembered that time, it was such a relieving time. Link got on one knee to face him "The little Deku Tree will need a guardian and a friend. I trust that you can be that for it" Mido nodded, looking quite hopeful. "But before that, we need to gather everyone from the village. Something is happening at LonLon ranch"

Mido got up and they walked together to the village, Link knowing the way all too well. Mido held his hand the way back, seeming to finally be resolved. As they gathered everyone he briefly explained the monsters, the enemy; they were all gone and that the princess requested everyone at LonLon Ranch. He didn't even know what to expect, but they agreed to go check it out. Apparently they had known about it, as a green light had gone through the woods, heading for a place in the lost woods, past Mido into the temple. They vaguely knew about what the plan was but he didn't ask out of fear of being the only ignorant one.

Many of them had trouble taking a step out of their home, but he reassured them that everything was alright. When they passed the bridge he called for Epona, galloping straight toward them. Many of the Kokiri were frightened at first but as they saw that Link could handle her, they then found her curious, petting her, checking for her reactions. He couldn't help but smile. He saw that the sky was starting to dim and got them to start moving. As they were nearing the ranch, it was getting quite dark and he could see lights coming from the other sides toward them. As he arrived he noticed that Zelda and Sheik were already there and that the field was clear.

As others arrived, people started sitting in a semicircle. A string of fires lighted itself in the middle. It wasn't till everyone was there that Zelda spoke "As you all know, the reason we are here is that Ganon has been defeated" She tried to continue but there seemed to be a large cheering that occurred. When they finally calmed she continued "Tomorrow will be a hard day, working to fix everything that his evil has caused, but we work for a future, a future without peril. There may still be quite a few stray monsters but if we work hard and we work together, we can easily defeat any challenge ahead" Many people seemed to nod or give an approving word. "Although this must be done, we do not need to start right away. That's why this night is purely for celebration" She bowed slightly and a roar of cheering broke out. Link smiled as everyone seemed energetic and enthusiastic. And that night as the last golden rays were extinguished, the celebration began.

A/N: . **REVIEW** PLEASE. PLEASE! And tell me where you might like this story to go [And btw I love constructive criticism so if you can throw that my way too :)]


	2. What's victory without Celebration

Chapter 2: What's Victory without Celebration?

That night was a glorious celebration. Everyone had united to join together against the evil. He had settled himself beside the fire, made of many different colors. A smile lighted his face as he saw the dancing, the uniting of races. There were Hylians next to Zoras, next to Kokiri folk next to Gorons next to the Gerudo. It was such a beautiful gathering. He simply sat back to accept it. He let his eyes close, hearing Malon's singing. When he finally opened his eyes he almost jumped. Zelda was right above him, waiting for him to open his eyes.

At the immediate panic she brought her hand up to her mouth and gave a small laugh. "There's nothing to worry about. No monsters here." He got up regardless "What is it? Do you need anything? Should I be doing something" She laughed a little more recognizing the rigidness "No silly, I was going to ask you to dance"

He relaxed and then tensed up again "Da…dance.. no. That's alright. I. . . I don't really" The first time he had seen dancing was a large Goron going crazy. It might look interesting, but it didn't seem his thing. He backed up slightly, putting his hands up. Why was she finding him out of his comfort zone so amusing anyways? Just cause he could fight monsters it didn't mean that dancing was easy. It was a different type of bad and…and he had beaten Ganondorf. If he could do that… "Alright then" then he could do anything. He said with a sigh "What do I do?"

She finally stopped giggling. It was quite a relief. He didn't really understand people. He understood his Kokiri friends but that's because they were like kids, like him. She put his hand on her waist and hers on his shoulder and then started stepping in a pattern. He stared hard at her footing. When she moved forward move back. Great, it was ways to avoid monsters when they attacked him, except closer. Just follow the footwork. After a little bit he got the hang of it, following the pattern "…This is kind of fun" He said smiling.

They danced until she suddenly messed up her footing. He reacted well, responding instantly. There was worry on her face. "What is it?" "How long have you been missing…?" She looked too worried "What? How long have I been missing what?" She looked down again "I couldn't tell before but" "But?" "You don't have a shadow"

He hesitated at her words and then looked down. She was right….Well that didn't make any sense "Maybe that's good news" "Maybe" She said, but the face she was making didn't agree with her. "I'm sure it's nothing" Link reassured her, and as he moved it was as though it reappeared "See, just the lighting" She let out a shaky laugh "I guess, I've just been in the dark a little too long" She said leaning on him "It's gotten to me" As she said this she leaned her face on his shoulder. He didn't know how to respond so he simply let his arms wrap around her lightly. It took a minute or so but she calmed down. "I'm going to sit by the fire. You should talk to the people in the meantime." He nodded.

As he walked around he was greeted by many people. He then went to Malon. She was singing softly but when she saw him approaching she stopped. "Hello Mr. Hero" He scratched his head embarrassed. "Don't call me that" Instead of moving toward him like most people did, she instead moved toward Epona. "You've taken great care of her. I remember when she ran away from you and now.." She softly pet her. And now he could ride her faster than Malon could. He smiled as he came behind her to join.

He saw a light blush on her face. She turned to look at her father "You even turned Ingo back so dad could come home" The two of them were dancing merrily as though nothing had ever happened. They also seemed to have drunk some stuff that made them happier and made their faces a bit red though, so maybe their actions weren't completely reliable. "And how are you holding up?" He asked. "I can ride again and all the animals seem to be doing better now that there's an extra set of hands to take care of them."

Then she asked him to dance. He shook his head, but as he stopped he saw the disappointment in her face "Just one dance" He didn't get what it was with everyone and dancing but he was starting to vaguely understand it. They danced for a little and then she stopped.

"Thank you" She then went to groom Epona some more. He sat down by the fire, had some strange stuff to drink. It made a lot of things for the rest of the night seem pretty fuzzy. He remembered that he should never drink stuff that wasn't of the same race and the feeling that someone was watching him. It wasn't until the next day that he awoke, passed out on the hay. As he crawled out and went outside. There was a thumping in his head and the flames had finally gone out. Everyone seemed to be sleeping all over each other and the sun was keeping them all warm.

A/N: While doing some research I discovered that despite the fact that Mido is at the celebration one of the Kokiris said that the deku tree thought if they left the forest they would die. I guess I'll just play it off as because there are lots of monsters. . Also I'm thinking of switching perspective some chapters. Darklink is also a character of interest. And so is Sheik, obviously. If you prefer/oppose this then you should definitely REVIEW! PLEASE!

Sorry for the short chapter, kinda wanna move things along.


End file.
